Just The Three of Us
by Chaosiskraz2004
Summary: Yamato Ishida and his friends are now in college, a college for VG and anime characters alike. When he and Tai end up rooming together, he begins to have feelings for Tai, but he is also falling Mimi. Contains Yaoi, adult scenes, explicit languange, c
1. Chapter 1

Anime Academy

Hello! I'm Yamato Ishida, and I'll be joining several other anime/video game characters in college in just minutes!

We're all on a bus...those of us who chose not to drive that is. Gas prices are extream in the fictional world, so many of us chose not to drive.

Anyway, I sit quietly in my seat in the back. My best friend, Taichi, is over excited and is talking about something that I'm not likely to be interested in. Probably joining the academy's soccer team or something. Even if I was listening, I probably wouldn't be able to understand him, he's speaking so quickly. He's hyper.

"anditllbesomuchfunto--WE'RE HERE!" Tai screamed, waking me from my daydream. I twitched and shook my head before coming to my senses.

Mario and Peach stared to the back of the seat and giggled. I blushed and acted as if nothing had happened.

Tai anxiously dragged me out of my seat before I could get my bag. I stretched to grab it, and just barely got ahold of it before his pull overcame mine. I sighed as we approached our room. We would be sharing it with two other guys, most likely from the same place. We unlocked the door, and sure enough, two people of the same place were staring strait at us.

"Hi! I'm Ash!" one of them said. He had semi-long black hair, somewhat like mine, yet of a differant color. I shook his hand and looked to the other, who was obviously already settled in. It appeared as if he was older than we were. A senior, obviously.

I approached him slowly and put my hand out to shake. I couldn't tell if he was looking at me or if he was asleep...his eyes appeared to be closed, but I should assume they weren't, because he sat up and shook my hand. "I'm Brock." he said. I was hesitant to tell them anything about myself...they seemed so...so...Tai like...hyper and carefree.

"I'm Tai and this here is mah best bud Matt!" Tai said, putting one arm around me and smiling a big cheesy smile.

Brock had a look of disgust on his face...I think...it was so hard to tell. Did he think we were...a couple? Ew, why am I thinking that?

"Uh...Yeah...we've known each other since we were kids..." I said. My first words spoken at the academy.

"We've known each other for quite some time too, in fact, we're engaged!" Ash comented.

Okay, maybe it wasn't a look of disgust...just maybe, I'm still unaware...damn his eyes!

"Uh...congradulations?" I sputtered, trying my best to keep a smile on my face.

"Us too, in fact, we're getting hitched later this evening, figured we'd tie the knot before school started so it wouldn't get in the way" Tai joked. I didn't think this was funny, and had a look of anger on my face.

Ash's eyes lit up, as if he was excited. "WOW! WE WANNA COME!" he said. I could already see that sarcasm was gonna be amusing with this guy. Brock just looked at him like he was stupid...I think...this is seriously pissing me off...

I'm thinking too much, why aren't I talking? How come I feel so...wrong in this room? STOP! Stop thinking!

"We were just kidding dude" Tai said, putting his other arm around me. This made me feel...strangly happy. It felt nice to be in his arms.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, we all proceeded to our classes. I liked my schedule, simple classes, but they were gonna get me places. My only issue is with Calcules, I suck at mathematics.

Sitting in class, I began taking notes. The professor was writing some weird equasion on the board that I probably would never solve. I looked down to see a firmiliar face staring up at me, smiling. Mimi. She tossed a note up my way.

"Going anywhere tonight?"

I wrote a quick "No" and sent it flying back. Long story short, we're going to the movies tonight.

After effortlessy attempting to solve the problem, I pulled out my calculator and started punching the problem in. As long as I didn't get caught, I could easily see that I was going to pass this year. I laughed to myself when the bell rang. Classes for the day were over, and I had to go get ready.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nobody had gotten home yet, I had assumed the two trainers had gone to the team training grounds, attempting to make the team. Tai, I was positive, was on the soccer field, trying out for th team. I got undressed out in the open when I heard the doorknob turn. Dammit, I'm aroused for god knows what, and one of my roommates is about to walk in...this is gym class all over again...quick Matt, hide! I told myself. But I wasn't quick enough, Brock had walked inside. As soon as he looked at me I could see his pants quickly poking out. I got the clothes I had thrown onto the bed and ran into the restroom. While changing, I head some odd noises...oh man...

I was stuck in the restroom for about fifteen minutes when Brock finally gasped and slid underneath his covers. I walked out and ran outside to the girls dorm.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

I knocked on Mimi's door and a chinese girl in a blue dress came up to the door. "Hello!" she said smiling. "I'm Chun-li. You must be Matt. Mimi's ready, she'll be right out!" she said. I was surprised anybody of her build could be so perky. She looked like a martial artist. Perhaps we could practice together sometime. Mimi walked out. "Hello!" she said, putting her hand out. "Hello beautiful!" I said, taking her hand and escourting her to her red sports car. I got into the drivers seat and we went to the movies.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once there, Matt bought the tickets, some popcorn, and two sodas.

The couple sat quietly as a woman on screen was sitting in a chair by a window. A large monster quickly passed by the window and Mimi pointed. Matt nodded and took a sip of his soda. The monster attacked the woman and Mimi jumped, wrapping her arms around Yamato.

This feeling...I've felt it before...when Tai squeezed me...oh no...

I put an arm around Mimi and played with her florecent pink hair on the other side of her head, the side my arm was now on. She rester her head on my shoulder and I knew that this feeling was here to stay.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

I dropped Mimi off that night thinking about my love life and who I was going to share it with. It was going to be a hard descision, one I would lose sleep over for weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: This is the yaoi part, a big orgy of goodness. This chapter is small just so the sex scene could be alone, that way you can skip it if you like and it wouldn't effect you much. The only real effect on the story here is that Matt enjoys his first time, and it just so happens to be with four other men. He wants to try it with Mimi, but he is confused...would he like it more? Like it less? Would it effect his feelings for her? You'll just have to read the next chapter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I lay in bed the next day, not able to rise. It had seemed as if Taichi arrived late last night and climbed into my bed with me. His arm was wrapped around me, as if I was a teddybear. I turned on my side and embraced him tightly. This was a good feeling, as always. His eyes sprang open as I stared at his face.

"You really do care!" he said. I didn't understand. "All these years of you being a hardass, and I find you here, in my bed, with your arm around me, how sweet" he giggled.

"Heh...maybe it's true love" I said. He thought I was joking. He noticed I wasn't laughing. "Yami?" he asked. My eyes widened as I directed my attention toword his hand. It was placed gently on my aching erection. I smiled and his coa-coa brown eyes dissipeared into the covers. I must have been so tired that I didn't notice that I had slept naked until now, and I was glad. The suction of his mouth was pleasurable...so much that I thought I was about to explode. I noticed the other two guys in the room standing at the end of the bed.

"We knew it!" Brock commented, giggling. He and Ash apperantly slept naked as well...probably a customary thing to come for them.

Tai's hand appeared from under the sheets and signaled for them to join. No, not an orgy, I just want me and Tai...wait...Mimi...I'm so confused...

As Brock positioned himself in front of my face, I could see he was waiting for my to open my mouth. Upon doing so he thrusted in and out. This actually felt good too. Maybe I wasn't in love with Mimi, maybe the taste of a nice, meaty, cock was better for me. I dunno, but Tai had me reaching climax about the time Ash yelped in pleasure as Tai tightened on his length. Brock was interesting. No matter how much he thrusted, he never climaxed. Perhaps a condition? Perhaps he was holding it in? I'm not quite sure, but we were both sweating and turning red. He finally got off and released his bodily fluids into my mouth. I gulped them down and he took his shrinking erection out of my mouth.

We all sit there, on that on queen sized bed, naked and covered in seman. We just started laughing for no reason. It was odd. I was happy, yet somewhat lost. What about Mimi?


End file.
